Royalty Has Come to Hogwarts
by Deathly Hallows will triumph
Summary: Rosalinda Anne and Veronica Elisabeth are cousins. These royal witches, first and second in line for the throne of England, look back in their memories of their 5th year at Hogwarts. Join them on their adventure... (Sorry this is a horrible summary!)


**Royalty Has Come to Hogwarts**

 **By: IAmNoOne_Nemo and Aqua7373**

Joint Harry Potter OC FanFiction

Rated T for Violence and Slightly Sexual Scenes

Characters: OC/Fred OC/DracoOrGeorge All HP Characters

Disclaimer: Do we sound like J.K. Rowling? No! Thanks for the compliment, but we are not Her Majesty;)

OC1: Rosalinda "Rose" Anne

OC2: Veronica "Rani" Elisabeth

Notes: Fred lives. Percy dies. Draco has a good side. Dumbledore has bad intentions but his voices result in good, to his dismay.

One Fatal Night in History

I heard a faint whispering echo through our house as I tiptoed from the kitchen back upstairs. I halted directly in my tracks and peeked around the dark room only lit by the faint glow of the small candle in my hands. I saw nothing and the whispers I thought I heard slowly disappeared. Shrugging it off, I pushed my short auburn hair to the side and continued along the chilly, wood floor back to my bedroom.

I traipsed down the long hallway in the dark of night and reached the steps. My young feet didn't even fit the whole step, as I slowly made my way up the stairs until I reached the second story. I looked back down the pitch black staircase to make sure no one was there. I just didn't like walking around the flat at night. It was really scary!

Something was...off... I could just sense it distantly building: just like how Grandmama always said she felt a tingling in her magic core when a storm was brewing on nigh. Strong enough to wake me up from quite a pleasant dream about enchanted chocolates and fruits teaching me how to waltz, I worried about what was in store for the future.

Yawning, I stretched out my little arms as I climbed out of my cozy, silk cavern, knowing I would not be able to fall back asleep for a while. Since it was quite early, I silently crept through my chilly antechamber to close my outer door, not wanting to disturb the rest of the household with my activities. Now, what shall I do with my time?

I turned back around and started making my way down the hallway. I stopped in front of the first door on my left and peeked inside. My older brother Bennie, well Benjamin, was asleep in his red satin covers, snoring like a hippogriff. I started to hear the whispering again and this time, I could make out a few words:

" ...we will...destroy...whole ministry...with small..." a soft but strong, deep voice spoke. I ignored it, well, because being 3 and a half has its issues and making up voices is one of them.

I continued walking past the second door and upon hearing it creak open, I stopped dead in my tracks, my mind racing with the worst as I turned around... when someone put a warm hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Rosalinda Anne, what in the dickens are you doing up? It is 12:12am. You should be asleep." _Whepfh!_ It was my mum!

"I'm sorry mum, I didn't mean to wake you! I got real thirsty and I didn't have any water so I went downstairs to get a glass. Then I heard some voices and got kind of lost."

"Honey, you're never lost: you're just out of place. I am sure you are just tired! Let's just get you back to bed, sweetheart." I nodded my head and my mum followed me back to my room. As soon as she opened my door, I ran and jumped on my bed and started giggling. My mum slowly walked towards me trying to put on a disapproving face, but failing terribly as she smiled down on me with love. As she got to my bed, she tucked the blankets underneath my little chin and gave me a kiss on my small forehead.

"Good night, love. Sleep well and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Night mummy," I said as my eyes were getting heavy after my midnight adventure, finally closing as my mother closed the door.

Flicking my wrist and concentrating really, really hard, after a few tries, I wandlessly lit the room when Missy, my personal house elf popped into the large playroom… TBC


End file.
